


A Thousand Kiss in a Thousand Rose

by weissfreya



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weissfreya/pseuds/weissfreya
Summary: "There exist a space between us. A space that I have never felt so vast. I want you in my life. I want your existence to continue with mine. I want us to be entangled and lead a life of mates. I do not want a closing door. I want you. I need you. I love you. If this is not love, then I do not know what else this is. A sickness? A desire? All I know is I want you in my being."





	1. Chapter 1

.

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

Long time ago… in a world where space, time and myths are combined - there exist a universe of the Three Kingdoms.

It is not your typical Kingdom - each realm have a place on the universe. Each govern certain states and calamity.

They exist yet they do not recognized each other.

The three kingdoms look down at each other for one will never let the other win - especially in terms of power and position.

.

**.**

**.**

**The Kingdom of Men**

**.**

**The Human Kingdom**

**.**

The race of men, who above all else desire power and the thirst of immortality. They never stop to govern, to rule, to gather knowledge and power. They have the hunger of a beast.

They rule the land called 'Earth'

They have Kings and Governors who looks into their land. They have soldiers and fighters and warriors who will die for their King and Queen. They will expand more and more of their land - conquering - without any care to whom they will quarrel.

Thus they have one desire - to conquer Heaven and Hell.

~Ahhh but it is not easy. They do believe everything written in the Book of Men and the Universe.

They have no idea that the one who wrote the book was the one who wants to give them hope - hope that will never be fulfilled, for the Heaven and Hell are not reachable by any humans.

It is a folly journey to even wish to glimpse the realm from the high and low.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The High Kingdom of the Universe**

**.**

**The Heaven**

**.**

Celestial Kingdom it is called.

A Kingdom where the powerful and most gifted resides.

They look below and see mortals here and there. They all have the longevity of thousand and thousand of years for they are the 'Gods and Goddesses' of the Universe.

They have power immeasurable and each are immortal. They can die, yes, only if they are killed, but they are as old as time.

The Heaven Kingdom is unlike the Earth Kingdom with so many Kings and Queens who will fight each other in order to take the land.

They have but one King - and this one King rules all the vast Heaven. Legions of soldiers are under his command and all Gods and Goddess are to bow down before him.

He is both supreme and merciless. He will conquer that is all. The humans do not know it - but the King of Heaven have power over their land. He had bestow each Gods and Goddess name under each land on Earth. For what can humans do under the power of a God?

His father the old and wise Heavenly Father God didn't die but rather his existence was cast together in Heaven. His soul resides now in the vast universe. To guide his creation of Heaven. He has but one son. The son who he is so proud off.

The son that was his pride and glory.

The King of Heaven is known as the Black King. For he has the most beautiful black hair and black eyes. He is the most beautiful and powerful divinity in Heaven. He wears all black and silver - never the sword of the soul left his side. He is always ready to strike and ready to punish those who oppose him.

The Black King have hundreds of concubine in his harem, male and female, all beautiful and all divine - they all came from the wonderful lineage of Gods and Goddess from the North, South, East and West. Handpicked and well love in their lands.

But none he had paid attention.

He had and have never touch any of them.

They just keep on piling and piling.

His advisor asked him to pick one - to marry and to be done with it - for his advisor has a deep headache in dealing with the concubines who keeps on scheming and most often than not to the point of killing each other.

But the Black King told his Sage:

"None of them arouse me. Their beauty to you and the others but are plain and dull to me. They maybe of prestigious lineage but none of them caught my eye."

The whole Heaven Kingdom all wanted their Black King to have a ruler beside him (actually, all of them wanted the Black King to just have a wife or a consort to stop his black aura from emitting. And to stop his harem accumulating.) The Black King never smile. You can never see him smile or laugh.

Even a child is scared of him.

But all women and some men are in love with him. His beautiful handsome masculine face and body.

The Sage then gathered his five Gods of Elements.

The God of Water.

The God of Gaea.

The God of Wind.

The God of Fire.

The God of Metal.

"My dear Gods. We have tried over the years to gather all beauty and prestige and accumulated thousands, if not hundreds of concubines for his Great Majesty Lord. But none were caught nor was even glance by. I have gathered you here to ask for your opinion on what to do?"

The God of Wind: "STOP GETTING CONCUBINES! I will marry his Great Majesty Lord! I the God of Wind more than deserve to be by his beautiful Majesty's side!"

All was silent and rolled their eyes.

And as to continue as if he didn't speak.

The God of Water spoke: "Hmmm… why do you need for his Great Majesty Lord to be married. Let him enjoy life! He is but a kid inside and he needs more time for himself!"

The Great Sage then smile while his vein was popping with three angry reds. "Lord of Water - please keep your mouth shut for the rest of the day. Stop acting as if the Black King is a baby."

The Goddess of Fire spoke, "Hmmm… it is true that the Black King is young in terms of age but he needs someone beside him to rule and relax. I've already tried seducing him and sent so many females but none succeed. Ah mou! It's frustrating! I want to see him smile and let loose!"

The others again rolled their eyes and the God of Wind was so shocked to hear that - he was frozen.

The God of Gaea spoke, "He needs someone different. We have seen the way he looks at those fairies inside his harem, he looks at them like looking at the documents. No feelings. None whatsoever. All of us travel with him, here and on the Land of the Humans. Even thousand of years none ever shook him. How the hell can we find someone for him?"

The God of Metal spoke and his words caught everyone's attention, "We haven't tried actually. There is still a realm that we haven't tried to look into."

Silence.

"Yes. The Demon Kingdom."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Demon Kingdom**

**.**

**The Hell**

**.**

The Last Kingdom where no one ventures. The rift between Heaven and Hell is so vast that even the oldest Gods in Heaven haven't step foot nor get a glimpse of the realm below the Earth.

The only way inside of the Demon Kingdom is crossing the Gate of Chronos and by crossing you have to pay a price.

No one - not in Heaven and on Earth dare to cross it - for the price was too high…

All in all, no one knew what exist inside the Gate.

There's no history, books or anything written beside a one liner in the Book of Hell.

It says, "King of Hell. The World of powerful Omega."

.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**The Alpha**

**The Beta**

**The Omega**

**.**

To better explain it in simple words:

Alphas are generally dominant and able to impregnate Omegas. They are power. They are of high lineage. The Alphas are the more aggressive ones out of everyone. They are the larger and stronger ones, the dominant ones in bed. They are the males or females pumped full of testosterone. The females would differently from the males though. While the males already have a penis, females don't. Everything is different for the Alpha females. They have a small chance of getting pregnant at all, but they can impregnate. Where the female's clitoris is, once she gets aroused, a retractable penis is there instead. Since she has a very small chance of actually conceiving a child, her womb would be smaller or not even there at all. Alpha males can't have their breasts grow like the females, but they still help their Omega out. The Alpha male have knotting, which basically means the Alpha's penis enlarges at the base to lock inside the Omega, giving them a better chance at breeding and producing offspring. All Alphas have larger penises and are the ones to fight over an Omega.

Basically, the Alpha are the supreme ruler. They are what a God is. They are the beginning of everything. They are omnipotent.

Majority of the Alphas are in Heaven. All Gods and Goddesses are Alphas.

Betas are subordinate to Alphas and may or may not be able to impregnate Omegas; Betas are often presented as having "normal" human anatomy with none of the special attributes of Alphas or Omegas. They can still breed with other Betas, but they cannot breed with Omegas or get them pregnant. With a female and male Beta, they can reproduce that way. Sometimes even a female Alpha and a female Beta would be able to reproduce.

The Heaven consist of Beta - but their status are of those of task of helping. They don't have the status of a God. They are the lesser fairy.

Omegas are the softer and more gentle of these roles. They are the nurturing parents who raise their children and they are the only ones in here who can get pregnant besides Beta females. The female Omegas use their systems as normal, getting pregnant that way and then nurturing the child like they should.

But for the males, it is very different. All Omegas go through heats. During this time, they are most fertile. But the pre-heat is what the males have to go through. Since they only have one hole, their rectum, that is also doubling as protection for the female parts. During pre-heat, the parts start to grow after they empty their rectum completely. The reason they do it is so nothing gets stuck in the uterus. But Omegas are the smaller ones with less muscle and smaller penises if they are male. They love to take care of children and all that parenting stuff.

Omegas are generally lowest on the hierarchy. Male Omegas are self-lubricating and have the ability to become pregnant, sometimes referred to as being bred or mated.

That is what is written in the Book of the 'World of the Realm'

Humans and Heaven do have omegas, but they are:

Submissive - they will submit to their mates, whether they are abusive or not. they will stick to their partners until the end of time.

Easily Aroused - the problem to some omega is when they enter their heat. A heat is the time when the Omega is most fertile and ready to mate, or just hide away until the heat is over. If they have an Alpha mate, they will never leave their side unless they need to get their Omega food or water. Mainly, they have sex and then rest.

The omega present in the human realm are few and thus they earned the prestige' of royalty, but in general they are the lowest on hierarchy for they are seen as 'breeders'

In the human and celestial kingdom, omega's are loose. And when we say loose, they can have different partners here and there, thus resulting to not knowing who fathered who.

They are still prized and respected for they are 'breeders' of great importance.

The harem of the Black King have plenty of omega's male and female. They are more of a prima donna than the usual beta and alpha inside the harem.

Inside the harem this is the percentage:

50% Alpha females

45% Beta female and male

5% Omega female and male

Each have their guard and there's no 'war of pheromones' or any sexual harassment incident.

The harem is well respected, and very much in a higher position. Each and every creature inside is highly given favour.

If one violated or harass anyone inside the harem, they will be place under the Black King's judgement. And there have been only one who violated it:

An alpha male tried to force himself on both beta and omega female, but even before he did the deed - he was captured by the King's guard. He was place under the judgment of the Black King and this was his punishment:

'To dare inflict harm within my realm, you are stripped of you celestial status, banished to the Animal Realm to be reborn as the lowest form of animal - no an insect. You will be a worm and you will have your consciousness with you. You will know what you have done to deserve it. You will be reborn seven hundred and seventy seven times as an animal. Afterwhich, you will become a human who will suffer a great deal of misfortune and sickness. And you will have your memory of Heaven and know why you deserve the punishment.'

The Black King delivered the punishment without any feelings and look at the Alpha man as if he was but a mere speck of dust.

Thus no one dared to defy the rules of Heaven.

Thus the Great Sage came up with an idea.

If in Heaven and Earth - alpha, beta and omega are none to capture their Black King's eyes… then maybe… just maybe… there exist in the Demon Realm.

Thus the Five Gods agreed to step out and went to the Gate. But with a different approach.

They have no idea what kind of creatures the demons are so, they created a proposal of 'Alliance Of Friendship'

And handed over to the Great Demon God Chronos their proposal.

Chronos, who was covered in all black handed the parchment to his Demon Lord.

"They want to form an alliance of friendship."

"What the freaking hell is that?"

The Great God Demon Ifrit snorted and laugh, "Who would want an alliance with those snobbish creatures. They are so high in their mind and status that they never bother to even visit our realm!"

The Great God Demon Asura laughs and play with his wine, "How the hell would they enter our realm when all of them are scared of Chronos and his price."

The Great God Demon Goblin rolled his eyes and shook his head, "How will they know the price if they don't ask. They are such cowards."

The Great God Demon Shinryu looks at their Demon Lord and in a low quiet voice, "The Heaven Lord is called Black King - but his name is Maou. Which can be translated as Demon King in our language. Is that not funny?"

The Great God Demon Bahamut snorts, "Alliance of Friendship? My Ass! It reeks of malice. It is said that once it was establish they would want the Gate to be open without any price and that the little ones are free to roam the land with safe assurance that no harm will bestow upon them."

"Do you not believe it?"

The Great God Demon Odin spoke too, "Nay. It is a trick. But we can use it against them."

"You are all speaking of this and that. Conquer and all… but have you not read the text fully? There is great desire in them to meet us to pave way…" The Great God Demon Ramuh said. He is wise and old and is very protective.

"What do you mean Ramuh?" they asked.

Ramuh looks at their Lord, "My Lord?"

"Hmm. I can feel it too Ramuh. Reading between the lines - it is like a sugar coating of sweetness… but all in all, I can feel that they want an Omega."

"AN OMEGA?!"

"So they didnt know?"

"It seems that they have no idea…"

"What will you do My Lord?"

"It is a great chance for us… but…"

The Great Goddess Shiva then walks towards their Demon Lord and slouched at his knees, with her two hands at his lap, "Will you go my Lord? If you do… Us your generals will come with you."

A voice then asked, "Will you?"

All of them turned and in unison, "OF COURSE! We will never leave you!"

"But then… our Realm will be abandon? I don't want anyone entering thinking that they have gotten us with their invitation."

"My dear sweet Demon Lord, you think we will leave the your realm unattended - Bahamut, Odin, the Knights and Typhoon will hold the fort."

"WHY THE HELL US?!"

"Idiots! Because all you together can even destroy the universe if you wanted it! And a mere invasion from the Heaven and Human is like a child's play to you lot!"

The Demon Lord then turned to them, "Will you be okay? The reason as to why I would like to go is because… I'm sorry! I may be selfish… but… but I want to see the world. And I want to protect the little ones. I can feel that there are still some left - hiding in the darkness... "

"OH! Of course our Lord! You will not have a worry!"

"You sweet child! Of course we will escort you and of this is the only way you can go out to see the world without bloodshed then yes! We will accept the invitation!"

"Call forth Sandar!"

Sandar the messenger came and was handed the parchment with the sign of approval from their Demon Lord.

.

.

.

Thus the news spread like wildfire in the Heaven Kingdom.

The Demon Lord of Hell will visit but with the condition that the Demon Lord will only visit and nothing more. If he deems that the Heaven is a place where he can have his fellow demons enter then he will open the gate to let his omegas mingle with them.

After all, he wanted his fellow demons to see the world too… He wanted them all to be free…

Without any bloodshed…

the last time he went outside the gate to visit the "Garden of Edea" the humans have mistreated his creatures… The Gate of Hell lets out creatures of the night to roam the land - to smell different air and befriend children and lost folks… they are kind and friendly, but humans treated them with savagery and he was sadden.

To not create war - he closes the Gate of Hell and did not let his creatures go out…

Bloodshed was spilled and he doesn't want any war to broke.

For when a war will broke, then there would only be chaos in the land… For he is terrible and savage. He fought once when his beloved beast was killed by the celestials, thus he wage war with the Heaven Father.

An alliance was sealed that the Heaven and Hell will not come across for a war so great can only create tears and broken men.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Meeting**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The whole Heaven is now designed as its glory. It is glorified where all the trees bloom with the help of the Goddess of Cultivation and the Goddess of Rain. They help grow the plants, trees, flowers and all despite being it not their season.

The Heaven now have abundance of colour, everywhere you look, the beautiful sakura petals lingers here and there. The scent of peach, plum, rose, sandalwood and leaves remain - giving Heaven a divine presence.

The clouds have parted and everything was bright and clear.

No amount of darkness covers the whole land.

The great big gate of Heaven was widely open - white uniform soldiers are place at the entrance and the fifty feet long wall.

The creatures of Heaven all gather at the entrance to see the Demon Kingdom. They are both excited and fearful.

Excited for they have never seen any Demon creatures. They do not know what they look like. Some are betting that they are as ugly as humans and the reason they have never venture outside the gate.

Some are fearful and vigilant for they have not want these beastly creatures to be part of their Heaven. They want to see and inform their Black King that letting these outsiders inside their Hall is folly.

The Great Black King is at the edge of the fifty feet long white bridge, he is near the entrance - ready to strike if anything turn sour.

The Great Gods and Goddess are at his two sides.

They are dress both to impress and to fight. The Gods and Goddess dress in their most pristine. All dress in their colourful code and their swords, axe, bow and spears at their side.

Boom!

Boom!

Boom!

Three strikes and the Gate of Heaven opens - the blinding light then appear and they felt it.

The Black King stirred and goosebumps runs their spines.

All felt it.

Power.

Raw power.

They felt its unconquerable energy.

Each of them hold their weapons tight.

Is it an invasion?

Or just plain outburst of energy that they have never felt before.

Then all was quiet.

As if the energy they felt was but a passing feel.

And all was astonished to see, at the center of the bridge, a giant six feet horse approach them riding atop was a black hooded creature.

And at his sides, six hooded giants.

They are quite tall, as tall as their God of Gaea, who was said to be the tallest at seven feet.

The Great Sage then hold his hand up and the party of the seven stops.

"Greetings my Lords! We welcome you to the Celestial Kingdom! I am The Great Sage of Double Black. Thank you for honouring our request of Alliance. Please let us welcome you to our realm. We would like to gaze upon the Lord of the Demon Kingdom as we are all been anticipating and waiting for this alliance to come forth. I am the Great Sage of Double Black Daikenja."

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

.

.

.

Ten seconds pass and they felt tension. The Great Sage felt there was a static of energy as if they were talking upon themselves.

Telepathic?!

Are the Demon creatures telepathic?

The only telepathic in the Heaven Kingdom is him and the Black King. No other Gods and Goddess share this astonishing link.

The one at the side of the rider then held out his hand and as if by magic spell - the cloak vanished in a slow motion revealing the creature.

Gasped!

The Gods and Goddess are stop - they have forgotten to breathe.

The creature before them is not just a creature of supreme monstrosity - it is a beautiful monster!

The flowing silver hair was endless, as if zephyr the west wind was holding its hair to flow so beautifully. Its silver eyes was so divine. Its as if the jewels of the moon was created while gazing upon them.

The silver haired creature wears a beautiful long white robes with silver intricate linings. Atop its head are two silver horns that is liken to a gazelle's horns.

"We thank you for your hospitality. I am the Demon Serpent Leviathan." he then turned to the others and one by one they held out their hand and like Leviathan, their cloaks were removed and for the first time ever in the Heaven Kingdom - silence was heard.

No amount of astonishment can describe the feelings and expectation.

All creatures are so frighteningly beautiful and divine, as if they are the ones who belong to Heaven.

At last, the rider atop.

The red haired creature held out his hand and the rider gave him his. The Demon Lord then descend and walks while still in his cloak. They stop a five feet away from them all it seems that this Demon Lord did not have a great height. He was about five feet and nine inches only. He was like a baby compared to the giants behind him.

He then removed his cloak in a traditional way.

Badump!

His heart quiver.

The Black King was thunderstruck, as if he was punched in the gut and a force of a hundred spear of lightning strikes him.

He felt goosebumps and tremble.

His hand was shaking - it was trembling with excitement.

"I am the Demon God. Wolfram. We thank you for your hospitality."

The whole Heaven then gaze upon the creature whose face was extremely different from what they have imagine.

The Demons behind him are all creatures with exciting features, horns and tails… but the Demon God Wolfram…

He was divinity!

Short sun kissed hair crowns his face. Alabaster skin. Red to pinkish full bow-like lips. Sakura fresh cheeks… and those eyes!

Eyes that no creature in their Heaven and Human ever had - emerald sparkling eyes. The rarest and if not impossible colour to have. He was wearing a royal blue clothing liken to elves. His long royal blue robe was dark as if the mantle of the night and day was present in them.

The Black King steps forward.

He wanted him!

The creature before him!

The Black King held out his hand as to welcome the Demon Lord.

The Demon Lord look into those hand and without malice takes it.

Bzzzz!

A static was felt for both of them.

Both felt a crazy surge of electricity.

Not knowing if the other felt it too - they maintain a stoic feature and walk hand in hand towards the Heaven Lords Hall.

The Demon God Wolfram thought, "The Black King… is he an Alpha? Then I must decline his offer."

The Heaven Lord Maou thought, "The Demon God… is he an Omega? Yes. I felt it. He is one. Then I must have him. He will be mine."

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

.

.

.

* * *

 

Who can tell us what Fate and Destiny are?

Who can tell us what our Fate is?

Who can tell us what our Destiny is?

Fate. Destiny.

People say we cannot choose our Fate, but we can choose our Destiny.

People say we are Fated or Destined to do/become something.

Fate.

Destiny.

Are they different?

Are they the same?

People say we can choose Destiny and we are Fated to do it.

People say that our Destiny is open, but our Fate is sealed.

Are Fate and Destiny the same?

If our Destiny has yet to be chosen but our Fate is sealed, then is not our Destiny already chosen, but unseen to us until the opportune moment?

Fate.

Destiny.

When is the opportune moment?

At what point in our life will our Fate and Destiny be revealed?

Or will we realize what our Fate and Destiny are only when it is too late?

Or will we pass our Fate and Destiny without knowing it?

Fate.

Destiny.

If someone tells us what our Fate and Destiny are, will we like what we hear?

Or will you strive against the path set before you?

.

.

.

* * *

 

The Great White Hall of the Celestial Palace boast of 300 feet long. It can hold all celestials in any occasion. Though it was seldom use.

Why?

What is there to celebrate?

Before it was told that their Heavenly Father Lord celebrates every occasion to give celestials something to look forward to. But the Black King doesn't like celebrating. If there's an occasion he would rather pass and focus on his documents. He was always reviewing the realms of the celestial kingdom.

One must know that the Celestial Kingdom is vast and it has five different regions. And three different territory that cannot be touch. It is forbidden to just walk inside a territory. It is punishable by not being able to reincarnate and hold the status of celestials once reborn.

The Gods of the Regions are also the Gods of the land on earth. Though it differs greatly, because the Gods doesn't like to go down. They will occasionally cast their power to help bring in rain, water, quakes, thunder and spring, but they wouldn't like to mingle with humans. Humans are far beneath them.

With the exception of some Gods who find human amusing and fun to be with.

The Five Regions are governed by the Five Supreme Elemental Gods.

The Region of Gaea. The region where vast earth is abundant and full of life. The fairies Spring, Flora and Fauna enjoys the land so much that they would rather spend time there than in their own home.

It was govern and handle with care by the God Gwendal. Like his elemental gift, Gwendal is tall. Towering all with his seven-foot height. He has a cold silver eyes and ash-grey hair. He has a handsome masculine face, though he can be seen rarely to smile. He is like the Black King - but the Black King doesn't smile at all, whereas, Gwendal will occasionally laugh and play with the kids. He loves children. And the little fairies are in love with his cookies and loves his pastries.

There's the Region of Wind. A beautiful high land where the wind is alive, castles and mountains float. Softly caressing your face, or ever strong to push you on a cliff to fly. Govern by the ever loyal to the Black King - Gunter.

Gunter loves and will do anything for his Black King. He never find fault and most of the time it was more annoying, especially how he find fault to the concubines. He was so stern and strict to them that there's the 'rules and law' in order to visit the Black King. Even if you are a concubine of high stature, you cannot just barge in and talk to the Black King. You need to go to Gunter and hand him parchment of permission. The concubines are so irritated with Gunter, because the number of parchment being return is: 1000 to 1000. Meaning all request are denied. The only time there won't be a parchment of permission needed is when there's a festivity. It's such a shame, cause many are in love with Gunter. Even though he may seem flaky when the Black King is around, he is renowned to be the coldest and uncompromising in all the Gods. His silver purple hair and eyes makes a striking combination.

The Region of Fire. A land full of active volcano underground and the spring is hot. Many fairies visits the region to stay in the beautiful hot spring and rejuvenate themselves. The hot spring in the region takes away all pain and scars. It is said that the reason was because the Goddess of Fire wouldn't allow anyone to have scars and be blemish. Well, one would know if they saw her.

The beautiful, sexy, and alluring Goddess Cecile. She is second to none. The only creature in the Heaven and on Earth to have a beautiful daffodil yellow coloured hair and creamy hazel green eyes. She's a sight to behold. Even at the human realm there's no one with her hair and eye colour. Its as if she was created to be unique.

The Region of Water. The beautiful territory with flowers and plants living in water. Castles are made of shining crystals and the glorious entrance of falls. It is unlike any other realm. It is magical and pure.

The sound of the waterfalls are like the echoes of a singing bird, or a monk in prayer, or a singing sprite. The water flow is endless and there's no beginning and no end. The water is so divine and pure that one touch of it to your lips will heal any pain away. The Goddess Gisela is said to have purified the water and it will heal any sickness.

And the last, the Region of Metal. It may sound cold and scary, but the region of Metal is the only place where weapons of great power can be produced. The abundance of rare matters and substances can be found in the land.

And the greatest weapon Morgif and Sword of the Father are forged here. Most of the metals and stones are handpicked from the meteors and stones that came from the universe. The bladesmith are proud of their works as it is said they put their heart, soul and spirit in every item they make. Long swords, swords, two blade, reverse edge, katana, spears, lance, bow & arrow, shields, armours, and all kinds of weapons can be only make here.

And the one who govern and rule the land is the great soldier Conrart. The God who is both loyal and faithful to the words of his Black King.

There is harmony and peace and the occasional squabbles of the deities and fairies and other gods but nothing to be alarm of. They live happily in the celestial kingdom. Though most of the problems arise when they are looking for their mates.

The random heat of the omegas can create such uproar that strict and guarded Beta can be the only one in the vicinity when Omegas are in their heat. The one who created the medicine for the omega in the celestial is the genius yet scary woman Goddess Anissina. Whose concern is the well being of all those who live in the celestial… with one or two test experiment here and there. Anissina was supposed to be one of the Five Elements but decline the position as she was more concern about science and magic and how it can improve the system of Heaven.

The Gods and Goddess are all Alpha and though they don't have any partners and mates, they are content. They are not looking even though they are so many available. There are deities and lower gods who are alpha too and they are content to find their alpha mates or beta.

Beta are the skilled workers, warriors, tactician, healers, scholars, inventors, jewelsmith, painters and writers. They are renowned for their intricate work and workmanship.

Betas are favored most of the gods for they are not whimsical and straight to the point creatures. They have loyalty where loyalty is needed.

The Omega in the celestial can be counted. They are rare and though they are low in hierarchy, they are well respected and prized. They are breeders of refinement. The child of an alpha and omega are 100% guaranteed to be a success in terms of power, magic and gifts.

The Black King is said to be the offspring of the Alpha Heavenly Father and Omega Heavenly Mother.

There is little known about the Father and Mother. They cease to exist in physical form so long time ago that a few have forgotten about them. The records of their benevolence are imprinted in the Wall of Glory and the pillars of the Father. But it seems Heavenly Father forbade his works, accomplishment and other won battle to be recorded. It is said that he and the other gods wish that the new gods through his son can create great accomplishments - more than them and they do not want to hinder the youth to explore and create a world of joy and happiness. The records are but records and needed not be read to be compared.

The Heavenly Father's portrait at the Hall of Glory can be counted as the only one in Heaven that exist.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

They entered the entrance of the gate of heaven and the inside was full of celestials.

Now inside the Great Hall, many fairies and gods and goddesses gathers in celebration of welcoming the creatures from the Demon Kingdom.

All of them are surprised to see creatures with so magnificent features. Features that they have never think existed.

The Black King's hand together with the Demon Lord created a buzz of excitement, thrill and fear.

There's so many emotions mixed in the crowd. Especially as this is the very first time in a thousand of years that they ever saw their Black King holding someone's hand.

To some it may seem ordinary, but to them who witness the Black King's reservedness and no-touchy-clingy personality this is a first.

Truth be told… they never saw the Black King ever bow down, kiss the hand, hold a hand of anyone. The only thing they ever saw the Black King ever hold was his sword and the parchment of documents inside this royal study room.

The Black King then reluctantly let go of the Demon Lord's hand and went up to his high chair. He didnt seat rather he stand and was awaiting for the Daikenja to speak.

The Daikenja then cough a little and then proceed with the introduction.

'Welcome once again our dear guest of honour. We thank you for accepting this alliance. We have been anticipating this meeting. As you may know, we haven't been of a neighbour and we barely knew each other's person. I once again will introduce myself, I am called Daikenja. The Great Sage of Double Black, ruler of the Land of Aether. But I am mostly the advisor of our Great Heaven King.'

The Daikenja bows and all the occupants, are still in awe with his visage. He is a god to be reckoned with. His beautiful black hair and black eyes speaks of knowledge and wisdom. But the thing that the celestials loved the most with the Daikenja is his playful smile and easy approach aura. You can see him with a ready smile and it's never hard to make him laugh. There's always something playful and mysterious about their Daikenja who is said to have been with the Heavenly Father's side since the beginning.

'And we would like our Demon guest to introduce to you to our Gods and Goddess, all whose loyalty and faith are second to none to our Heavenly Black King.'

The Lord of Gaea came forward, with his strong bearing and formidable stature, all can't help but be impressed. The Royal Advisor to the Maou, the second-in-command. The man whose sole presence can stop any arguments.

'I am the God of Gaea, Lord Gwendal. My territory expands on the land of the Heaven and Earth.'

The next who came forward was the fan favorite of all who doesn't know him personally. He has beauty and grace and the intelligent of a God. His silver hair and eyes makes him a like Snow God.

'I am the Lord of the Wind, Lord Gunter. Heir to the Throne of the Sky. We welcome you to our realm.'

And murmurs become buzz when a beautiful sexy alluring lady came forward with a warm smile on her face.

'I am Lady Cecile, the Goddess of Fire. Thank you for accepting this alliance. It's truly an honour to have seen such beautiful creatures as yourself,' Lady Cecille smiles and all celestials and other fairies melted. Ahhhh what a beautiful day it is.

The Goddess of the Water came forward, 'I am called Lady Gisela. May your stay be of healing to your soul. We welcome you and I myself would love to know more about your nature of healing. Please visit my place and purify yourself with the Magic of Water.'

And then the last God to approach was the one they have all been idolized. The God whose ancestor not only fought side by side with the Heavenly Father but also said to have been blessed by the Heavenly Father's grace. The God who gave all the warriors their weapons and the God who is known to be severely loyal and the only bodyguard the Black King ever needed. The God of Metal.

'Welcome to our home. I am Lord Conrart, the God of Metal.'

There were silence among the celestials and fairies. As this is their very first time to see the assembly of the Five Great Elemental Gods in their full glory. It is a sight to behold. It is both thrilling and frightening in a shivering way.

All celestials felt proudness, a great sense of calmness and safety as looking to their Gods they knew that no harm will ever befall to them.

And then there were silence. The Five Great Elemental Gods looks up at their Heavenly King whose visage alone is a sight of splendor.

'I am the Heaven Lord Maou. The son of the Holy Heavenly Father of the Celestial Kingdom and Great Caring Goddess Mother. Heir to the throne of Heaven and Earth.'

There were a great buzz and whimpering, as if they saw their dreams before their eyes. Gunter cannot help be proud and at the same time annoyed seeing that the concubines gather and wearing their fanciest and revealing clothing.

Gwendal and Conrart exchange smiles seeing the annoyance in Gunter's face. Gisela and Cecile rolled their eyes and yes, it looks like all the female overdo their choice of clothes. Some are wearing extravagant clothing and big bright jewelry.

The celestials are still at awe.

Their beautiful handsome Heavenly Black King. The Maou of the Celestial Kingdom. Just his voice can make you go wild…

It is deep, sensual, full of power and authority… one cannot help but sigh with dreamlike features. They all wish one thing… to hear that voice whisper into their ears sweet nothings.

Hair like of a silken wings of the angels. Black as the night sky, long and elegant. All wished to caress those locks and entagle them in their hands.

And those eyes.

Ahhh… beautiful molten lava of darkness. Look into the Maou's eyes and you can be lost in them. It was made to melt even the hardest of metal. Many knees melted and felt their dreams have come true.

Ahhh… their Maou. The most beloved, mysterious and irresistible God of the Celestial Kingdom.

'We thank you once again to the generosity you extend to us Demon Kingdom. Our clan was surprise but delighted in receiving your hospitality. And now let us introduce ourselves, I am the the Demon Serpent God Leviathan. Kō Kami Dai-Rikugun-Taishō of the Seas.'

The title was translated to as High God Grand General. It is the highest rank one could attain in a military system.

Murmurs about the beauty rivaled of that their Lord Gunter. This Demon God Leviathan has a majestic white shining hair and cold silver blue eyes. Its as if the ocean, the seas swim in them. And he is seven foot tall. There's grace and elegance in the way he carry himself. What more astound them are the perfect beautiful horns that crown his head. It is scary, yet frighteningly beautiful.

A man then came forward and this time the murmurs and buzz of amazement surround the castle.

'Lord God Demon Asura. Kō Kami Ka-Dai-Rikugun-Taishō.'

That's the only introduction he made, but the voice, the body, the features, the eyes, the horns… everything speaks of power, masculinity and raw wickedness. The Demon God Asura stood there with his towering height of six foot-four inches. His four horns create a diabolic highlight his brown ashen wavy hair, but the thing that is amazing about this God are his hands… there are six hands. Three on each sides. And it doesn't look out of place, but rather, he looks so much intoxicating and potent. And the lack of upper dress or clothing made the women swoon. All the celestials in Heaven and even the royalty in the human realm are very strict when it comes to dress and clothings. They don't go out without any proper attire or anything out of place. Yet this God came to a worth-history meeting with only his long black pants surrounded by black silver silk wrap. He wasn't wearing any upper clothing that will cover his muscular, mesmerizing chest and gorgeous abs.

A man came forward. This one looks ordinary, yet so handsome. He towers over them with his six foot-four of height and his white snow hair and sapphire blue eyes glisten with pride.

'I am the Lord God Demon Bahamut. Kō Kami Śūnyatā Kū-Dai-Rikugun-Taishō.'

As he said that, something fell from the upper terrace where the concubines gather, it was about to fell on the Demon Lord's head, Maou was about to raise his hand to stop the object when suddenly a flap of wings sounded and a beautiful white-red-purple wings protected the Demon Lord's head from the object that was a three stems of roses.

Wolfram grins and caress the feather of the wings.

Bahamut grins back and the Demon God they thought was ordinary was actually more devastatingly attractive with his six wings. The wings of feathers with a colour that of the sky, sunset and of dawn… as if with its every flap there's a different colour and life.

The three stem roses then floats and they gasped when it was engulfed by ice and then and there it broke into tiny pieces.

And she came forward, a woman with the most amazing and extraordinary look among all women the celestials have seen and known.

'Demon Queen Goddess Shiva. Kō Kami Fu-Sui-Dai-Rikugun-Taishō.'

She stood six-foot two, towering all the women in the celestial realm. The celestials realm's height of women are only up to five and nine, never have they seen a woman so tall yet so perfectly proportion and at the same time exhilarating divine.

There are several horns that looks like crown atop her head. Her bluish white hair resembles of diamonds with sparkling dust. Her pointed ears and claws made her look so fearsome yet so ravishing. Her aura is none like any other women deity they have encountered.

And came forth a man with a fierce and extreme persona. Unlike the God Leviathan, Bahamut and Asura - this one God has them all cower in fear. His horns are not the same like the others, it has a weird yet beautiful shape and his ears are sharp like elves yet at the same time it is different. The pale yellow hair glides down his back and the sharp look in his eyes will hold anyone breathless. As if he came down to suck the soul out of anyone.

'Lord God Demon Ifrit. Kō Kami Ka-Dai-Rikugun-Taishō.'

The Demon God carries two long katana and just like the Demon God Asura, this God doesn't wear any upper clothing. Instead he was wearing a long black hakama with an intricate four straps or himo and clasp for his sword. And instead of an upper haori jacket or a kimono, there was none but a transparent silky black linen that covers half of his chest and his left arm. It was sight they have never seen before. The naked muscular chest and abs are in full view.

All then quiet when the five then bowed to the Demon Lord who walks and was in front of everyone.

'I am the Demon Lord God Wolfram. The first born of Lucifiel and Shinou Morningstar and the heir to the throne of the Demon Kingdom.'

The five Demon War Gods are amazing. All have personality in the open with their features… but none were prepared to see a beautiful God before them.

The Demon Lord God Wolfram is unlike any Demon God. He doesn't have horns, wings, claws, tails, or any feature that will make him look exotically rare.

What different him from the rest of the Celestials and his subordinates is his beauty.

He is a beautiful handsome man. And yes, there's no doubt that the God before them is a man. The voice may be soft but there's pride and strong-willed aura in them. It is clear and with a powerful clarity. And the face. Yes. Wolfram is beautiful but not in an androgynous appearance.

Never have they seen a God with sun-kissed bright yellow hair that flows and crowns a tiny face. The sun-kissed hair shone brightly whenever the sun touches it. The shape of his face, small yet there's pride and stubborn cheek that created a lovely structure on his face. He has a bow like lips the colour of their sakura petals. Light pink and yet unlike the other celestials who uses powder and red fruits to colour their face, the Demon God has a natural pinkish colour for a lips. The delicate yet stubborn nose was elegantly place as if he was sculpted to be of perfection. Oh the most heavenly feature was the eyes. It was green. Not just ordinary green - it is bright yet like a forest - it looks at you as if your soul will be sucked and your heart will surely surrender.

All in all, the Demon God Wolfram is the envy of all.

The Daikenja bet that all the concubines are scared witless with the beauty and competition. This one beauty here is not just an ordinary Demon. But a Demon Lord God. The King of the Demon Kingdom.

Standing five-feet nine inches he wears a long royal blue robe with intricate silver blue linings and patterns that depict of his royal blood. There's no crown, no jewelry, nothing to depict any wealth was worn by the Demon God.

To think such a young beautiful angelic creature rules the Demon Kingdom. What else is inside the Gate? Daikenja and the others felt the same. They want to know what lies behind the gate. What kind of power, magic and creatures and what kind of Omega the Demon Kingdom has.

It was amazing and a true history in the universe. To think that this day would come. They are all mesmerized and astounded with the beauty and difference and the beautiful monstrosity they have for a guest.

In all the celestial kingdom and human kingdom, there is no gods nor humans with features of horns, wings, six hands, three or more than three eyes, nails like claw… what they have are paintings of so called 'Angels' that roam the human realm to protect people from harm.

But even those angels will compare in comparison. And to think that they only have six guest… what more if they have to enter the gate of hell… what is there to see inside the wall?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

They proceed to the study room of the Maou. The door was guarded by six armoured soldier with sword on their side and spear on their hands. The door to the study room is made of intricate elaborate ornamental design of intertwined curvilinear geometric motifs events florals. The door slowly open by itself.

The interior of the study room was wide. Leviathan assume that the cause was that the Lord of Heaven spend most of his time here rather than his bedchamber. There are millions of books in the shelves, some are even floating and some are encase in chains and seals, parchments and scrolls here and there and everywhere are evenly lined and categorized in colours, paintings adorned the wall and at the far center was three globes that represents the three kingdoms.

The Globe of the Heaven Kingdom surrounded by white clouds. It is the center of the universe, white stream of life depicts the place of the Celestials, their souls and power. A kingdom of bright allure.

The globe of the human kingdom. The planet - a beautiful circle of bright blue sea and brown filled earth. The Kingdom of Human is surrounded by the stream of life. Its bright red indicates fertility and life.

The globe of the Demon Kingdom a sphere with dark clouds surround their planet. The surroundings were circle of power. No one knew if the depiction is correct for no one have entered the Demon Kingdom, but if it's accurate then the Demon Kingdom holds the most dangerous raw power.

'Please Your Majesties, seat down. There is lot we have to talk to about.'

The Daikenja shows the Demon Clan their seat but Asura took in his hand one high chair and place it in the middle of them five, they saw Wolfram give a small smile, while the others chuckle.

Gunter and the others look around and did the same.

Now it's the Maou and Wolfram seating face to face with each other while they each five guardians are place at their sides.

'I have read and analyze your alliance. I will be straight to the point. What do you need of our Omega?'

The Maou did not show any surprise but inside of him was surprise indeed so was the others. They are not prepared with the bluntness and that the hidden message they indicate was read through.

Maou spoke, 'Demon Lord Wolfram, please forgive my attitude. But it is not just the Omega we are interested in. We are interested in forming this alliance to open the door of friendship. We would like to know more about you and vice versa. There is so much to know about us. It is true that we are interested in knowing your Omegas but not just that… please allow us to show you our hospitality. We have the greatest kingdom in all the universe. An alliance between two can create more advantage.'

'You said advantage and alliance, but the only threat our Demon Kingdom has is you. The Heaven Kingdom and your celestials are all but a threat to us. No one in my Kingdom have address us a challenge. If they do, then it is to their folly.'

'The Ghost Kingdom of the the other side is one threat.'

'If I may speak boldly,' Leviathan intervene. 'The Ghost Kingdom you are talking about are of your borders is it not? They are the clans of the outcast of the celestials. They were celestials once, taken by dark powers, tortured and mutilated. A ruined and terrible form of life. And now reborn, they are the Ghost Clan.'

The Daikenja and Gunter spoke, 'It is true that they were once celestials. But they have also associated themselves with humans and demons. You have demons thrown out of your kingdom and those who have gone rogue gave their loyalty to the Ghost Lord.'

'I can assure you celestials that no demons can be found there,' Ifrit said with conviction.

Silence echoed the room.

Gunter asked, 'How can you be sure? Our spy have said that they have seen powers not like any other and can only be associated with the demon kingdom. Demon powers that are rare and raw.'

'How can I be sure. I don't have to explain to you all. But I am sure and I bet my life that there is no Demon soul residing in that particular place. If there is - it must be half-lings but even that I doubt.'

'Halflings?'

'Half-Demon. Half-human,' Asura supplied with a dangerous glint in his eyes. As if saying, doubt that particular breed and a war will be cast upon you.

The celestials grew quiet. It is unheard of to mate with humans but who are they to judge? These demons doesn't seem to care about decorum and lineage.

'Let me clarify this for you. There is no demon on the Ghost Clan for two of my Generals are assign to deal with the rogues.'

That is the only clarification they will get. Leviathan doesn't need to add that all demons who have gone rogue are personally dealt with by Ramuh and Diabolos. Guilty of charge and crime - there's no second chance. Their soul will thrown to the eternal fire of Hellmouth.

There at Hellmouth they will experience pain like nothing they have experience. The pain, the torture… the soul of those inside the Hellmouth will experience rebirth after rebirth of pain.

And the rogue demons are not thrown as an outcast, for the rogues can cast whispers and can infect others. Thus the killing of their soul is needed. Wolfram wouldn't permit any rogues outside for it will endanger the little dark creatures of the night and the offspring and descendants of other demons.

'I can see that you are sure about it. Then what about the halflings you are talking about. The Ghost Clan have been waging war here and there and even inflicting harm on the humans. The Kings and soldiers of the Human Kingdom are being affected and we heard their prayers. The Ghost Clan as their name suggest can take the forms of humans or possess any humans to aide their greed. And the Ghost clans have been for the past 300 years collecting omega's in the human realm and we have accounts of them kidnapping several omega fairies.'

Maou spoke in a firm voice, 'Give us a chance. We are not saying that we cannot handle any Ghost Clan. But we would like to have an alliance with you. The alliance may resort of them being too afraid to make any move. Open your gate for us and we can give you our side and vice versa.'

Wolfram look straight into his eyes, 'Like I said in my reply. I will be the judge if I will open my gate. The omegas in our realm are not merchandise that we sell nor we give away. They are my precious children and I would not want any harm from them. Any Ghost that will harm my children will be personally dealt by me and my Generals. The opening of the gate was not yet discuss among my kingdom. It was discuss by the High Generals and unless all 13 agreed then there won't be an alliance.'

'You have thirteen generals? And all must agree?'

'Aye. Five of them are present now here in this room.'

'And does the five of them here agreed?'

'Nay. Two are against opening the gate, three are still contemplating. Unless we see the benefits for us, then we may come to a conclusion.'

Maou and the others then were silent. All in all, the five generals who looks menacing and ready to strike are against opening the gate.

'There is no casting vote? Whoever votes the highest wins?' Cecile asked.

Shiva answered, 'Then we will not be here if that what you call voting. All thirteen generals are against for our Demon God to enter this place. But His Majesty's words are absolute and we obey whatever he commands.'

The Daikenja then spoke with light and merriment in his voice, 'Then you will see that we have no harm and any maliciousness towards the Demon Kingdom. The three months you will spend here will show you how we treat each creatures and how we have laws and rules.'

'One month,' Asura said.

'I beg your pardon?' the Daikenja asked in surprise.

'I do not agree to the three months vacation. I only agree to come here but not the duration. All of us agree that a month will suffice to know whether it is worth it or not,' Wolfram said without any change in his feature.

Maou didn't show it but he felt anger towards those words. A month?! No way in all high heaven and hell would he allow only a month to spend and pursue the Demon Lord. He needs to calculate his plan once again.

The Daikenja was about to speak when Maou held up his hand and speaks to them, 'Then let us say you can stay here as long as you want. We don't need to give duration to our guest as if we are restricting them. You are welcome to come and go. As I have said, we are transparent with our intentions. The Gate of Heaven is open to you.'

A knock sounded the wooden door and maids entered the room with refreshments.

Maou wave his hand and floating stones serve as tables emerge. The maids put down the food and drinks at the table.

'Please eat. Dinner will be serve in five hours and I wouldn't want to spoil your stomach. Have some refreshment. We don't want to boast but the fruits and water in the Celestial Kingdom can purify and heal the body,' Gisela said with a joyful voice.

The Serpent God Leviathan spoke, 'Thank you but let us decline this time. We are not hungry nor thirsty.'

The Daikenja nodded, 'Then you must feel tired from the journey. Please follow Lord Gunter as he will show you to each of your room-'

'Each?'

Daikenja, Gunter and the others stop. 'Why yes. Each of our guest have their own separate room.'

'We don't need a separate room. Where our Lord stays, we stay.'

'Oh! But that's highly inappropriate-'

'We our his Generals and we do not leave his side.'

'But that's…'

Wolfram chuckles and look at his generals and he spoke with a language that they have never heard of. Maou and the others were stunned, they knew all the language there is in the realms but they have never heard of this one.

'Nee. Mina-san. I am not fragile and I think this flake will have his hair pulled if we all stay in one room.'

'That's just absurd. How can he say inappropriate? That's bullshit.'

'These celestials are full of shit-'

'Asura-san, Bahamut-kun, your language.'

'Heck Lev! I will speak to whatever language I want. And have you seen their so called refreshment? It's a bloody milk water?!'

'I think that's their wine.'

'I sniff and it smells like a baby's milk.'

Leviathan put his two fingers and massage his temple, 'Anone, let me do the talking and let's just compromise before each one of us tear down this place. Let's agree to their room assignment and meet on Heika's room.'

'Agree.'

'Hai.'

'Yosh!'

Leviathan then smiles and nodded, 'Please show us to our rooms.'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The Maou entered his study room and closes the door, leaving his Five Gods. He doesn't need to explain anything as this was his attitude.

The Five Gods bows and left the hall and proceed with their obligation and task at hand.

As he felt their presence vanish. He raise his hand and sealed the door to his study room. He looks at the surrounding and held his hand and a smoke appears in a form of a little fairy.

The fairy smiles and he spoke, 'Erase the presence of all except for the Demon Lord.'

The fairy nodded and with a swift flutter of her wings every other essence vanished leaving the fragrance of the Demon Lord. He nodded and his fairy vanish.

'Wolfram…' he proceed in touching the chair. He seats on it and he closes his eyes…

'Ahhh… what is this feeling?'

The scent of Wolfram lingers and savage desire stuck in his person. He felt the need to possess the Demon Lord.

Never before in his thousands of year he felt this way. Not even in the presence of a attractive and alluring omega did he feel any desire. Not even a passing look did he make to any celestial, fairies, humans and all other creature - may it be male or female.

It was said that the celestials have a passing desire to any humans as humans have the whiff of mortality that celestials do not. A human's aura differs and their essence is what they call like an ambrosia.

A sweet nectar.

That's why there are some celestials who undertake 'Trials of Humans' to taste the life of humans and be part of it. After all, what is a 70 years of life in the human world, when in Heaven it is but a mere 3 months for them.

500 years in the human world is but a blink of an eye for the celestials.

He had visited the human world even before he taken the throne. He wanted to see and explore everything before he took the mantle of responsibility and although some of his friends take time to taste human women and men, he never had the desire nor an inkling to touch one. Younger celestial generations tend to copulate with humans but he was never one to do so.

It doesn't mean he abhors them, there's just no impulse, not even a little bit of ache.

And as he ascend the throne there was never any craving. Even some of the princess of the most prestige celestial went to Heaven and be his maids and drop their dress and flaunt their body in front of him, all he sees was a naked body. Skin. If its a woman, a different form from his, with curves and added flesh here and there. If its a man, the same form as his. There's no hunger or even an itch to feel the need to touch.

Many of the letters of permission was denied, well, to be honest he let Gunter handled it for he knew Gunter will always deny the documents. Some are bold and even without permission entered his bedchamber.

Some faint to death because coming to his room unannounced will result to a blade aim at their throats.

Many left to run in embarrassment as they were bold and approach him in his bed naked, only to be stopped by his Dragon Spirit's menacing eyes.

He doesn't like his bed to be invaded.

Even in his study room it was not left alone. As he spend most of his time there - the concubines especially the omega's took their chance and approach the study room in their time of heat.

The pheromone was devastating to others as he can hear his guards groan in frustration. The omega then will find herself or himself surrounded by his water dragon - cocoon in a water sphere - and thrown out of his study. The sphere was to let the guards bring the omega to his chamber without enhancing the alphas in the vicinity. He was not affected by it.

Thus Gunter guaranteed that there won't be any more accidents that will involve an omega. Gunter and Gisela are the one responsible in securing and know the dates the omegas will come into heat and will enclose the harem. The harem is wide. It is one of the biggest House that can hold a thousand celestials and with hundreds of rooms to each of the concubines. Not one had he visited.

He have no time to waste on such fancy tumble in bed.

Many have called him cold and frigid.

He look at his hand. The only other flesh that he had touch was the hand of his mother he love and the cold steel of his sword and the soft texture of a documents or parchments.

He never sees himself as frigid. He never doubt his person. He just knew that the one 'fated' to him is not yet here.

He believe in his mother's words,  ** _'Once you see that person… everything will vanish. Everything will turn into nothing and only that person will matter. You will defy the Gods and the universe just to be with that person… you will find that person… don't be in a hurry my son. Never taint your heart. Be loyal to your fated one. For it is the most amazing feeling in gifting your fated partner your heart, purity, loyalty and faithfulness. Be patient and your fated one is your destiny.'_**

And yes.

How his mother's words were so true!

Wolfram!

Wolfram, the Demon God of the Demon Kingdom is the one.

Whether he be an Alpha, Beta or an Omega doesn't matter to him. All he knew is that Wolfram created a tidal wave of feelings inside of him.

For the first time in his everlasting life, he felt the need to conquer, to invade, to stop everything and just be with Wolfram.

When his hand touched the Demon Lord's soft hand he felt a thousand lightning of desire. A kick in his stomach. A thunder of quake inside of him. It was with all his power that he was able to maintain his stoic face.

If before many have doubt if he was capable of desire, all they have to do is touch his cock and they will know how hard it was and how the veins were so angry to the point he will explode anytime. He was able to maintain his cool and derive all desire to the conversation. He felt coldness and fear for the first time in his life when Wolfram told them that he will only stay by a month.

He groans remembering Wolfram's eyes.

It was exotic, erotic and exquisite. It keeps on changing with his moods.

He saw it.

Despite Wolfram's poker face, he saw the way his eyes change with every turn of conversation. The slight irritation, the merriment, the smirk and the feelings in those incredible eyes.

When they suggest the three months duration - his eyes spark of dangerous glaring jade. Suggesting that Wolfram will not stay more than a month here.

When the refreshments came he saw the twinkle in those eyes that turns into bright olive green - full of merriment. He guess that the wine the maids serve was like a milk to them Demons. A babies milk. Or even taste like water. If he believe his instinct then these demons have a high tolerance when it comes to alcohol and other wines.

And when the room was assigned, he saw the irritated emerald green eyes spark.

But what capture him the most is the silent forest green eyes. It was so unnerving… as if Wolfram was looking into his soul.

What excites him is to see those glorious eyes in passion. He wanted to see what shade of green it will create when Wolfram is beneath him writhing with passion and desire… he wanted to possess the demon lord. He wanted to embrace Wolfram and enclose the Demon in his arms… The desire was dangerously arousing and just imagining it brings him pain in his lower region.

…. Ahhhh… those lips… how much he wanted to suck those lips in his. He wanted to run his tongue and lick the demon's neck… mark him with his saliva and nip those delicate veins… He imagine his strong callus hand caressing the tiny waist… he wanted to run his fingers on the demon's hip and lick them with his tongue… those long legs… Wolfram may be small in against his six-foot frame but Wolfram's legs are long. The Demon still stoof five-foot nine and he imagines those legs on his shoulder while he thrust inside of Wolfram's entrance… and the best… the delicious part is when he will turn Wolfram around and moisten the demon's spine with his lips… the shoulder blade… and what he wanted more than anything to bite those delicate neck and mark it with his own.

He ache to be inside Wolfram's delicious entrance.

The celestials have this stupid idea that all concubines must be a virgin and that the only one to enter his chamber should be pure - right now he doesn't care. Wolfram is said to be older than he is, and he doesn't give a damn if Wolfram was a virgin or not. He will make Wolfram his consort.

He will marry the Demon Lord. Alpha or Omega.

The thing that matters the most is that Wolfram to be his.

And Wolfram will be his. Even if he needs to defy the universe.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The room was so spacious. You can fit 100 people inside and still there would be a room more. The bed was at the center of the room with several silk pillows, the bedsheets was made of cotton and silk linens of great quality. The room has its own waterfall that creates a sweet music in the air.

The window is a wide glass floor to ceiling that shows the wide garden of the celestial kingdom. There's an open terrace that let in the Heaven's breeze.

Inside Wolfram's room they gather. Wolfram slouch on the windowsill and Ifrit approach him and caress his hair, 'Are you tired?'

Wolfram looks up and smiles and then pouts, 'I am sleepy. And hungry! Argh! Damn!'

The others chuckle and Shiva floats and approach Wolfram, 'Eat!'

Shiva then shove in his mouth an apple. 'Where did you get this?'

'Hmmm at the tree that we pass by when we get here. I think we failed when we left Suzaku and Ramuh.'

'Susaku-neechan? Yeah. She cooks amazingly and well, she can fry any food for us wirth her fire,' Wolfram said with a grin in his lips.

'Ramuh makes the best wine,' Ifrit said and Asura nodded in agreement.

'By the way… where's Joker?' Bahamut asked the others.

'That brat?' Asura ask.

'Must be loitering around somewhere-'

POOF

A sound of smoke erupted.

'And now the devil is here!'

They all turn around and a mischievous pretty good looking teenager approach them with a wide grin in his face.

Without giving any greetings he pass the others and hugs Wolfram with all his might.

'I miss you!' Joker said and kisses Wolfram's cheek with a sound that irritated the Generals.

'Brat! Get away from The Demon Lord,' Asura then throws Joker in the corner which was of no use as he just vanish and appear in front of Wolfram again.

'You guys should respect me! And thank me!' Joker said and put out his tongue to the others that made Wolfram laugh.

Ahhh Joker! Since time immemorial was the source of his delight. Joker have no qualms insulting and annoyed the Generals, especially the 'old jiji' and 'old hag' Generals. Joker stood five-foot eleven and has the longest legs that women will envy.

He is the trickster, prankster and the number one in the wanted list in the Demon Kingdom that you want to kill just for the sake of killing an annoying brat. With his dark purple to light pink wavy hair he sure is a pretty sight. His slim body makes him look like a child.

'Why the hell should we do that?' Asura asked while putting Wolfram in front of him and securing the Demon Lord with his six hands. Wolfram grins and like a child in the arms of his elder brother - hold onto them.

'Hehehe! I taste their food,' Joker informs them while licking his fingers.

'And?'

'Pass! They dont mixed any ingredient that will harm each of our body. I have checked all their mixes, spices, and other food components and all are passable. And you see, with our magical powers, we can easily determine if its poison or not-'

'Which is also useless as we are all immune to all kinds of poison,' Shiva said and cut a rabbit-apple and floats it to Wolfram.

'Yup! And the good news! They have strong wine! It was brewed in the human land and I've taste their strongest. It seems for them the strongest is what in our land we call the mild type.'

'We can survive with that,' Ifrit said and sigh. He was afraid of this. Celestials are such prude folks that they dont want to purge in making strong wine.

'Nee, Bahamut-san, please extract your wings, keep it hidden.'

'Why the hell should i do that?' Bahamut asked. Bahamut was in the middle of the room trying to see where he can sleep for the night. On the floor or beside Wolfram into that gigantic round bed.

'Well…. The celestials here are so damn interested in your wings that they are waiting for one feather to fall off and there is a betting of who will get it.'

'What?' Bahamut exclaimed and immediately withdrew his wings. And in place red silk surrounds him in floating manner.

'Well, these celestials are-'

'Obstinate and eccentric.'

'Heika. What do you think of the Maou?' Leviathan ask.

They all look at him. They were quiet and the four look into Leviathan as to why he had to ask that particular question.

Wolfram was quiet and exited the arms of Asura. He walk towards the terrace and look outside. Three moons and thousands of stars illuminated the night sky in Heaven. The garden now are filled with fireflies that light the flowers and created a soft, lonely, somewhat nostalgic feeling.

'He looks like his father.'

Silence.

'Will you be okay?' Ifrit went to Wolfram and hold their God's shoulder.

Wolfram nodded and turn around to face the others, 'Of course. Why wouldn't I be? I'm still half.'

Shiva nodded in return, 'That's the reason we didn't want to stay longer. Please don't forget that once the seal is broken, you will be whole again and you will experience the omega's pain. And the full capacity of the memory of the past.'

'Aye. I will be careful…'

Asura went over to him and caress his face, 'He looks so much like him. I hope you are not hurt by this.'

Wolfram shook his head, 'There's nothing to worry about. As long as I am half, there's only indifference.'

Leviathan asked, 'We have only stayed for a few hours. But what do you perceive of this Heika?' Of all the Generals. Leviathan may appear strict and non-touchy to Wolfram unlike the others, but of all the Generals, Leviathan is the most fierce when it comes to Wolfram's wellfare. He was the one who have been the mother and father of their Demon Lord.

'At the dinner we will find out more about what they want from us. Uncle Waltrana was against going here and he deems that this is but a trap. Ifrit, are the others ready at any invasion?'

Ifrit look into his eyes, 'Do not worry about that Heika. Shinryu and Mateus are at the Gate anytime there would be an attempt. Let's not forget that Chronos will not let anyone pass by it. The wrath of Father Time will end their life with his scythe.'

'Yes, but there's the little ones who cannot enter the gate. The halflings who cannot sustain the Demon Realm are with their parents but if war broke, they are the first to be affected. We cannot let them be come to harm.'

Shiva nodded, 'Kirin, Zodiark and Suzaku are at the spears. They will not let anyone invade the lower lands.'

'And please do not forget that Anima will not permit any youngs to be harm. She is very sensitive,' Bahamut supplied.

'And we have Diabolos at the outer palace. Should anything be amiss, you think he will let anyone enter and harm more creature of the night?' Asura said. The Generals are properly place and should any invasion arise, the invading army will have the hardest time to recover. For they kill and destroy. Their attack is swift and clean.

'No. I'm sorry. I know that you all care about the realm. And it was planned accordingly… I just don't want another war… its senseless and should I… should the seal be broken… there can only be flames, destruction and silence.'

'Oh Wolfram…' Joker said and hugs him tight.

Shiva walks toward Wolfram and gather him and Joker in her arms. Asura and Ifrit pats Wolfram's head.

'Heika… we will not let anyone face the war once again,' Bahamut assured their Demon Lord. And as he have no space to squeeze with them hogging Wolfram he raise his hand and his red silk scarf floats towards Wolfram and surrounds his neck. Giving him his warmth.

'I just don't want to lose anyone… and I cannot be of any use if something goes wrong… I am still but a half.'

'You can still summon Lexus, Garuda, Lionheart and Zalera,' Leviathan said.

'Aye. But I cannot control them. Once I summon them they will be uncontrollable.'

'Is Murasame still asleep?' Ifrit ask.

'Aye. He will only wake up once the seal is broken.'

Asura sighs, 'The problem is not only that. Half of your summons are asleep. They cocoon your other half and in order to heal it - they too are asleep.'

'We cannot let them know it,' Leviathan said. Fierce determination glows in his eyes.

'They have no idea about it.'

'Joker?'

'While you guys are talking - I did some snooping. It is true that all the walls here are damn impenetrable and contains the spirit wall, but they believe too much with themselves. I was able to cross walls and borders without any glitch.'

'Too much confidence to their system,' Shiva said while raising her eyebrow.

'Yup. and I was able to create my own terrain. Using it - I put my own territory at the library and you know what my barrier means.'

Joker is not like any other creature of the night. He may appear a teenage boy with a mischievous smile and laughter, but he is what you can call 'here and there and everywhere.' His power is limitless and still in the process of growing. One of his best trait is his expansion of his territory in any other world. He is the only one who keeps on coming and going out of the Demon Kingdom without being detected. And his barrier lets him control time within that space. A minute to the others can be a year to him inside his space. And if everyone walks in his domain, they will not be absorbed by it - they will pass by it but they will forget what they are doing in the place.

'And what have you found out?' Leviathan ask him.

'Nothing. There was no record of the war from eons ago. There was not even a history book of accomplishment and any other detailing about the Demon Kingdom.'

'How is that possible?'

'It was the Heavenly Father's doing I presume. There was a strong barrier at the library that I cannot penetrate. If I did, it might trigger an alarm. It is sealed with ten bindings and three bolt of lightning and one holy lance of oath.'

'That's an awesome seal.'

'Yup, and damn powerful.'

'Anyway, there's no record of the war before. There's no record of the Demon Kingdom except for one damn thick bloody book describing the laws that must be implemented about alpha, beta and omega.'

'That's mysterious.'

'Oh there's one liner in a book that was so thick but there's nothing written in them.'

'Are they moon-letters?' Shiva asked.

'Impossible as all the moon Dwarves are in our land. And they are greedy and not one who shares their craft and wisdom with outsiders,' Leviathan remark.

'Yup.'

'What's the one line?'

' **"King of Hell. The World of powerful Omega."** '

'That's … well… true.'

'We have one here. Even though at the moment a half-omega.'

'Joker, are there no omega here?'

'Plenty. In the king's harem.'

'He has a harem?!' Wolfram asked incredulous.

'Aye. and there are so damn many! Sheesh! The king here may be young but lustful and perverted,' Joker said and laughs.

'Oh why so?' Wolfram was curious to know.

'Alpha, Beta and Omega reeks his harem.'

'Impressive,' Asura whistle.

The others rolls their eyes.

'Wolfram?'

'Lev-sama, can you ask during dinner if they practice polygamy,' Wolfram told Leviathan.

'Hmmm… excellent. We can add that to one of the rules we will not be opening the door. As we are notorious in our world as - one lifetime mate.'

'Even Diablos doesn't like sharing. That damn black hearted beast doesn't like to share,' Joker said and hold his two hands up and a grapes pop out inside. He grins and throws the grapes to Bahamut. Bahamut catches it.

'We are Demons. We do not share. We are not greedy, but what is ours is ours. What we take is ours to keep. What we touch is ours to cherish. We do not share,' Ifrit speak of matter of fact.

'Aye.'

'Wolfram?' Shiva asked their Demon Lord who was suddenly silent.

'He is unlike him…'

'Unlike the Heavenly King.'

'Aye. He is not Yuuri.'

'Wolfram. He is not Yuuri. But Yuuri's son with Mircalla.'

'I know. He is not a wimp like his father,' Wolfram let out a chuckle.

All were quiet. That small laughter was a bit sad… with so much emotion and loneliness…

Wolfram looks out at the window… his eyes full of sadness and loneliness.

'Yuuri… I am here… but you are not here... how I miss you… my Alpha.'

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's Thoughts.
> 
> I begin with the prologue to explain the world and the situation. Chapter 1 begins with the introduction of the places, and the characters. I will write without any cliffhangers. And there wont be any annoying misunderstandings. Haha.
> 
> Please please visit my blog so you can see the characters. There are images there that will better explain the characters. Like their faces and features. It is hard to describe them, as it is not easy to describe an extraordinary Demons.
> 
> I love Wolfram's clothes. I keep on picturing him in Thranduil's elf robes (The Hobbit Trilogy). Please google it or yet again go to my blog to see the robes I was thinking fit for Wolfram.
> 
> Wolfram’s Clothes Idea - think of it in Royal Blue and the patterns or linings in silver blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU - Alternate Universe where there is no Shibuya Yuuri - but the MAOU. For those who are confused: Maou is not a title here - it's his name. It may translate to Demon King in Japanese to English, but here it is his name. 
> 
> Further chapters will give explanation. This is only five chapters or even three chapters long. 
> 
> My wish for the readers is to enjoy the story and God willing, I'll be able to finish them all.
> 
> Please be advised/ reminded that ENGLISH is not my natural language but I do try to deliver the story… Please forgive any grammatical error, typo error or any ERROR at all. If you find any error – then feel free to change it in your mind.
> 
> * Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.
> 
> All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).
> 
> And neither do I make any money from this story.
> 
> Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.


End file.
